Frightening Charm
by EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: Samira lead an odd life living with a secret that even she didn't know. Rated M for Vampire Sexiness and Blood.
1. Chapter 1, Dark Secrets

Samira's POV:  
I walked out of a shop trailing behind the man I looked up to. "Man Peter, you walk fast." I panted as I trotted to catch up with him. Peter chuckled and smiled fondly down at me. "Well then catch up." He said with a low laugh. He had been much happier as of late although I'm still not entirely sure why. I figured it had something to do with his new friend Charley Brewster.

It had been three years since Peter had taken me in after my cousin was murdered. He wouldn't tell me how only that it was brutal and he couldn't save her. I had accepted that and come to peace with it for the most part. Ginger had been the only family I had left. My parents separated when I was only an infant. I never knew my father. My mother raised me with the help of her younger sister and their parents. I was never all that close to Ginger and her side of the family. That is until the accident. One day in the few weeks before I turned 5, I had gone down the street for a friend's birthday party. When I came home my house was on fire. Apparently a gas pipe broke and no one had realized it, that is until it was too late. The fire left no survivors and I only had one living relative that I knew of, my mother's older brother. That was the first time I met Ginger. She was 14, 9 and a half years older than me at the time. Somehow we clicked immediately. When she was 21 she moved out and asked if I wanted to come along with her. I had said yes and after that Ginger took care of me. We spent 6 years living together then she moved in with Peter. She left me her old apartment telling me not to worry that she would pay for it while I still resided there.

I looked away from the man who I admired and had a crush on to watch where I was walking. We were almost back to his apartment when I felt someone was following us. I shrugged it off and told myself I was being silly. IIt's probably some press idiot trying to get the scoop on us./I I thought to myself. I felt better once we were inside however. I put the groceries away while Peter checked the mail. I bit my lip as I watched him saunter around the apartment, his hips swinging in that cocky way of his.

Peter disappeared into the apartment somewhere. I sighed. "I see what you saw in him, Ginger." I said under my breath. I could almost hear her laugh and it made me smile. "Put those groceries away yet?" Peter asked popping his head around the corner. I jumped and dropped the jar of apricot jam that I had been holding. It shattered on the floor. I reached down to clean it up but I cut myself on a piece of glass. "Ah damnit." I hissed. I didn't do well with blood. It made me dizzy when someone was bleeding around me.

Peter came over to me and picked up a kitchen rag and wrapped it around my hand. I couldn't help but blush as he did so. After he cleaned the wound he looked at it to make sure no small little shards of glass were in the wound. "You gotta be more careful." Peter said smiling down at me. I blushed a little more and looked up at him. He was at least 14 years older than me and I knew it was probably not the smartest thing to be crushing on him but I couldn't help myself.

Peter looked at me and met my gaze. He still blamed himself for losing Ginger this I could tell but I needed him to know I didn't. Before I knew what I was doing my lips where on his. Peter stiffened against me and I blushed and broke away and looked down. "I'm sorry I'll clean this up." I said taking my hand back which had now stopped bleeding. I had always been a fast healer although no one really knew why. Peter nodded. "Yeah that'll be good." He said hoarsely and retreated to the living room.

Peter's POV:  
I busied myself with anything I could think of to try not to think about Ginger's little cousin kissing me. II can't believe she kissed me./I I thought to myself. I was a bit freaked out by the fact she had kissed me. But I also couldn't help but feel slightly hot under the belt buckle as well. I still haven't told her that there might have been a chance I could have saved Ginger and couldn't help but feel guilty that I could have saved her but didn't.

"Do you want me to cook tonight?" I heard Samira call from the kitchen. I thought for a moment then replied. "No I'll make it. Don't want you to get clumsy and hurt yourself again." I called back my smile showing in my voice. I chuckled as she stuck her head out of the kitchen and stuck her tongue out at me. I cared a lot about this kid although I wasn't entirely sure why I did.

After dinner I went to go practice my new show leaving Samira alone in the apartment. I assumed she would be safe since the vampire hunting me was dead. Oh how wrong I had been. When I returned I found a few things scattered around the apartment and glass everywhere from the broken cases of weapons. It was all coming back to me in a flood of panic. I'd seen my apartment like this before, the night I lost Ginger, the night IHe/I came back into my life although I hadn't known it was him at the time. I raced through the apartment hoping that she had hidden somewhere. Then I found her.

"Hello again Peter." Jerry said grinning wickedly. I watched as he stroked Samira's shaking body. She was scared and so was I, but I had to be strong or at least try for Samira's sake. I tried to keep myself strong and prayed that Jerry couldn't hear my knees knocking together. "How can you be.." I started to ask. "How can I be alive?" Jerry asked with a grin showing his pointed k-nines. He shrugged and took a deep breath of the scent in the air. "Mmm your fear.. the combination is better than I would have ever thought." Jerry murmured. Samira whimpered as he leaned in and prepared to bite her neck. I tried frantically to think of something, then it came to me. I reached out and grabbed a stake from one of the broken cases. Before I could think I ran at the vampire I had been running from all my life.

Jerry growled and twisted his body so he could defend himself from me without letting go of Samira. I lunged and attempted to force the stake into Jerry's chest but he dodged me. I ran at him again and got close this time. I stabbed him but he moved just before I drove the wood into him causing it to get driven into his shoulder instead of his heart. He howled in pain and let go of Samira as he reached to pull the wood from his wound.

Samira's POV:  
I stumbled having lost by footing from being let go so suddenly. I watched in horror as Peter flew across the room and hit the wall hard. "Peter!" I shouted my voice filled with fear and dread as I saw the indent his body had made in the wall. I ran over to him to check if he was bleeding, luckily he wasn't but he was out cold.

I was too concerned with Peter to hear the vampire behind me move. I turned and ran at him my eyes filled with rage. I hit him with my fists. "You bastard! How dare you come in here and do this!" I snarled. He chuckled and grabbed me. "You've got spunk kid." He said with a rough bark of laughter. I blushed a little at the tone of his voice but quickly got control over myself and started punching him again. "Let me go you bastard! Let me go!" I screamed.

"Trust me you'll like what I'm going to do to you." The vampire purred his face sporting a grin that made me shiver and feel slightly violated. I couldn't help but blush. I heard a rumble of laughter come from deep in his throat, it sounded similar to a growl to my ears. He bent down and kissed my neck. I began to struggle frantically and he growled as if warning me to stop. "Don't make me have to hurt you." He hissed but I only struggled harder.

I knew he could tell I liked this on some level although I would never admit it, not even to myself. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I snarled my eyes flashing with anger when I saw his ink over I freaked out. I turned and tried to run for the door. He let me go only to rush after me again. He was toying with me and I knew it.

He laughed and smirked down at me. "I think I'm the vampire that got your dear Peter started in the occult profession." He said. My heart was pounding in my chest and all I could think was how much I wanted Peter to come save me. "You must be special if dear Peter would face me alone just to save you. After all he didn't find that courage when it came to save your cousin." He went on. I shivered. How could this vampire know so much about me?

"You see I've been curious about you ever since I heard Peter had taken in a ward." Jerry went on. "So I've had my children watching you for me to find out more about you." He pulled me over to the elevator as he spoke. When the elevator got to the penthouse floor it opened to reveal two young boys standing there. They seemed to smile when they saw Jerry which made me automatically know they weren't going to help me.

"Man she must be important if Jerry wanted Ius/I to come and assist." Said the shorter more geeky of the two with a chuckle. The tall boy with shaggy hair nodded and smirked a bit. I swallowed and turned to run back into the safety of the big apartment. Jerry chuckled and shoved me into the elevator with the two waiting boys. The next thing I knew was something black was blocking my vision and something was tied around, gagging my mouth.

I could feel the aura of the three vampires moving around me. They stayed quiet as we rode down to what I assumed was the underground garage. The head vampire led me forward and shoved me into the back seat of a car. I heard muffled sounds as the head vampire told the two boys something. I couldn't make out what they were saying through the car door.

The silent one of the two boys slid into the back seat next to me and the other slid into the passenger seat in the front. Jerry climbed into the driver's seat and with a screech of tires the truck speed off. I felt the boy next to me watching me even though I could not see him. "Do you like her Adam?" Asked the nerdy boy in the front seat. I felt him turn and look to face us in the back seat. The boy next to me looked away from me and toward the other boy. "She's pretty." The boy next to me said his voice soft and almost shy. The nerdy boy nodded although this I could not see. Jerry chuckled. "Yes she is." He said with a laugh.

I reached up and carefully undid the gag around my mouth once it fell away then tried to remove the thing from my eyes but the boy next to me snarled and grabbed my hands. "Let go of me." I snapped trying to break free of his grip.

Before anyone could answer the truck stopped and I was pulled from the backseat by what I guessed was Jerry's hand. I could hear the two boys trailing behind us. I stumbled up a set of stairs and was shoved into a room. I heard the boys retreat into the house somewhere but I didn't hear Jerry move. This unnerved me a little. I quickly took off my blindfold and surveyed my surroundings. Jerry hid from my view behind me. I could feel his presence in the room and I whirled around to look at him.

He chuckled and looked at me his appearance a bit more normal then before. "There's something different about you, isn't there?" He asked me in a low voice. He came closer and my heart began to race.

"You were meant for this." He murmured gesturing to the room around me. I was speechless. I could neither confirm nor deny him, mainly because I knew he was right. He made a grab for me and I kneed him hard in the balls. He groaned and doubled over taking a step back as he lost a bit of his balance. I turned and made a mad dash for the door but I was too slow for him. I could tell I made him pissed. He grabbed my arm firmly with one hand and yanked my hair with the other exposing my neck to him.

"You'll see it my way soon." he snarled. "Too bad Peter's losing his little toy though. Although I guess it works seeing as he lost his last one to me as well." he leaned in and sniffed the air near me. "What a delicious morsel you'll make for my Ed." he purred.

I blushed and tried to twist out of his grip. "Let me go!" I cried out for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. He laughed and kissed my neck. I blushed and let out a whimper not wanting my body to react to him. He held me firm in his arms and sunk his fangs into my neck. I gasped but more out of shock then out of pain. My eyes rolled back and everything went black.

Jerry's POV:  
I looked down at the girl who had fainted in my arms. "She's not human. How could I not have realized this?" I muttered looking at her in awe. I picked her up in my arms bridal style and brought her over to my bed. "Welcome to the family, Samira Marquez." I murmured with a grin. I was very curious to know how fast and how far the change would take her seeing as she was already part vampire to begin with.

I moved over to the chair next to my bed to sit and watch the girl. I recognized the taste in her blood. She was a descendant of my own children. I didn't realize any of my tribe had survived the raid that had made me move to this country in the first place. Daemion Frost was my most wild fledgling he had a hard time controlling himself. He ended up killing more than 300 people in 7 months. In a way I had been very proud of him although he had caused so much trouble that got me run out of town. "And now I have his daughter in my family." I said with a laugh.

I came out of my reverie to see Samira start writhing around on the bed. "Ahhh!" She screamed her chest arching up violently. I stood up slowly and came over to her. "Peter? Is that you?" She asked in a soft whimper. "It hurts so much." She gasped a tear rolling down her cheek. Her eyes were glazed over which told him she was in the hallucination state of the transformation. "He left you for dead, just like he did with Ginger. He doesn't actually care about you. He only took you in because he was too scared to save Ginger." I murmured.

"No." I heard her groan. "Oh yes. No one's going to save you. Accept your new life here as part of this family." I said leaning over her. The next faze came faster than I had expected. "You bastard!" She snarled and lunged up at me clawing at my face and anything else she could reach. Her claws were showing now along with her fangs. Her eyes cleared of the foggy state and blackened over.

"You've got fire in you just like your father did." I purred and kissed her. This seemed to make her freeze for a moment. I pulled back and laughed. "Yes that's right I knew your father. I turned him when he turned 22 and he thirsted for blood just like you will." I whispered to her. I opened my shirt and ran my claw over one of my pecks causing blood to flow out of the wound.

Samira lunged on me knocking me off balance and put her mouth to the cut. She sucked the blood from the wound as if she would die if she didn't get enough of my blood. I pulled her back and bared my teeth at her. She looked up at me and her eyes faded back to the beautiful green blue from before. I watched as they clouded with lust and she began to pant a little. I grinned. "Like it that much, do you?" I asked sneering slightly at my fledgling.

She jumped in my lap and pressed against me. She reached up and sliced open her wrist. I grinned and bit into her arm getting double the amount of blood from her. She let out a soft whimper. "Unnh god." She gasped and blushed as she realized the ecstasy in her own voice. "You like the feeling of my teeth in you?" I asked in a husky voice filled with bloodlust as well as a twinge of ordinary lust.

I laughed when I saw her blush. She began panting heavier. "Please I need it." She keened. I smirked "Need what?" I asked in a soft whisper making her shiver. She pressed her body against mine and licked her wrist. She was trying to seduce me, how adorable. She began to wriggle in my lap causing me to let out a soft groan as I began to react to her touch. "I want you." She whispered licking the shell of my ear. I tossed her down on the bed and got over her. "Little slut." I growled. I was surprised to see her grin and buck up at me. "Mm yes." She moaned as she felt my erection through my pants. I snarled and tore her clothes off. "Pretty little sweet." I hissed looking over her mostly naked body, causing her to moan.

She stared up at me her gaze lusty and unafraid. "Fuck me Jerry." She growled grinding up against me. I snarled and bit into her shoulder. "I'm in control here Samira." I hissed. She smiled "Would you like it better if I begged?" She asked then lay back and moan. "Oh please Jerry. Please I need it." I snarled and bit her neck causing her to choke out a moan.

Then something dawned on her. "Or would you like this better?" she breathed the words and began to struggle underneath me. "Oh no please! Please don't." I gasped as she began to give off the scent of fear. How was she able to switch so quickly? I grinned and licked up her neck, deciding to play into this. "You know you want this." I hissed in her ear. She flinched away and whimpered. You almost couldn't tell she was acting. "Please anything but this." She begged forcing tears to come to her eyes. "Damn you look so adorable right now." I purred. I laughed when her lower lip started wobbling.

Samira's POV:  
I grinned internally as I felt how hard he was now. "Please no." I whimpered turning my head away from him. He turned it back and kissed me. I couldn't hide my pleasure but I didn't kiss back. "Stop saving yourself for a man that won't ever want you this way." Jerry hissed into my ear. At this I froze. Was he just messing with me? Would Peter ever see as more than just Ginger's little cousin?

Jerry growled and bit me hard on the shoulder. I cried out in pain as I felt all his fangs dig into my muscle almost far enough to scrap my bones. I struggled a little from the uncomfortable pain. It was too much for me and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2, Sexy Surprises

Chapter two:  
I woke with a slight headache. I felt odd but no different than usual. "So you're finally awake." Came a voice I recognized I opened my eyes and sat up suddenly. "Gingie?" I asked the dark room. Ginger smiled and approached me from the shadows of the room. "Hi Mira." Ginger said smiling. She looked at beautiful as ever. "Am I going crazy?" I asked her reaching up and touching her to make sure she was really there. Ginger smiled. "No doll. It's really me. I'm really here." She murmured to me. My eyes teared up slightly and I flung myself into her arms. "But Peter told me you died." I said softly. My eyes widened "Does this mean I'm dead?" I asked in horror.

"Not exactly." Ginger said and smiled, this time she showing her fangs. My eyes widened more but not in fear. I knew she would never hurt me. "Don't be afraid of me." Ginger said. "I'm not." I replied oddly calm. Ginger stroked my shoulder. I looked over at the light scar on my shoulder and was a bit surprised that I forgot about what happened the night before. I blushed a little remembering what I had almost done. "He can be like that." Ginger said as if reading my mind. "He is hypnotizing and lures women in, sometimes he can even lure men." She went on. I touched my scar and thought about how much I still wanted him.

Ginger sat down on the bed next to me. "How is dear Peter?" she asked. I smiled a little. "He's alright although he still blames himself for what happened to you." I replied. Ginger snarled. "As he should." She said darkly.

I was amazed to see her primal side take over. Her eyes were inked over and her fangs were out now. I was a little surprised to see her like this but I still wasn't afraid of her. She stroked the side of my face lovingly as I lay in her arms. "I missed you Gingie." I whispered taking a deep breath of her scent. It hadn't changed too much since she had been turned. The only difference was a musky earthy hint to her normal aroma.

Ginger smiled and buried her face in her cousin's hair. She was surprised to find she didn't smell any different. The two cousins lay there for a while just talking and catching up. It had been a long time since they saw each other and it was clear they were happy to be reunited again.

Jerry stood outside the room listening to them talk for a few minutes just leaning against the wall and eating an apple. Once he finished it he stepped into the room. Samira blushed as her eyes met his. "You're a very spirited girl." He said smiling. He moved close to her and stroked her chin.

Samira couldn't help but smile a little. "glad you think so." She said to him. She wasn't afraid of him anymore, her curiosity replaced that.

Jerry smiled slightly. "Ginger, get her dressed to meet the others." He said moving his eyes over Samira's naked body once more before he turned and left the room. He went down into the basement to find Ed and Adam rolling around in the dirt messing around. "Ed, come with me." Jerry ordered.

Ed looked up getting distracted just long enough for Adam to tackle him. Ed pouted and pushed Adam off him. Once he was free he stood up and moved over to Jerry.

Jerry turned to Mark who was eyeing Adam like a piece of meat. "You two play nice now. Ginger will be down in a second to keep an eye on you two." He said sounding like the lecturing parent.

Ed looked up at Jerry confused. "What's up?" he asked as he followed Jerry out of the room. He was a little confused that Jerry wanted to speak with him alone.

Jerry led Ed to one of the back rooms. Without warning he pulled Ed close and sunk his teeth into his neck.

Ed moaned softly. "Ah Jerry." He gasped. He felt himself grow slightly hard from the euphoria flooding through him at the feeling of Jerry sucking on his neck.

Jerry pulled back and purred. He kissed Ed, letting him lick his own blood off his lips.

Ed's fangs peaked as he flicked his tongue over Jerry's lips. He ran his hand over Jerry's chest as he cleaned him.

Jerry placed his hands on Ed's small hips and pulled him closer. He was very pleased to see that his favorite fledgling was turned on.

Ed moaned, he loved the special attention he got from Jerry.

Jerry waited a moment then suddenly bucked his hips up into Ed's.

"Mmph Jerry." Ed moaned and bucked back at his master. He groaned as he heard Jerry's sexy laugh ring in his ears.

Jerry grinned at the young boy. "Eager are we?" he asked huskily in Ed's ear. He was pleased to hear Ed whimper.

Ed moaned "Mmph god Jerry." He panted continuing to buck up at Jerry.

Jerry groaned a little, his groans almost always sounded like soft growls and today was no exception. "Ed." He murmured. "Get on the bed." He hissed.

Ed knew by the tone in Jerry's voice that he was being ordered. He moved over to the small bed in the room and got on it. He lay on his back watching Jerry strip off his wife beater and stalk over to the bed. Ed couldn't help but moan as his eyes raked over Jerry's bare chest.

Jerry grinned predatorily down at Ed. He was very pleased to hear the usual moan that came from seeing his grin. "Strip." He ordered.

Ed nodded and began to remove his shirt. Once that was gone he removed his pants to reveal he wasn't wearing underwear.

Jerry raised his eyebrows. "No boxers?" he asked in a tone that asked why.

Ed blushed and looked away. "I ran out of clean boxers." He said sheepishly.

Jerry let out a bark of laughter. "Why didn't you do laundry?" he asked then added "Not that I'm complaining." His eyes raked over the boy's naked body.

Ed's breathing hitched and he shivered under Jerry's gaze. He groaned as he felt his hard member twitch a little.

Jerry noticed this and grinned again and got over him. His fangs were less extended then before but they were still out. Ed's fangs were more extended however. It was clear the young boy was both hungry and turned on.

Jerry slit open the skin on his collarbone and Ed lunged for it. Jerry groaned and held Ed's head as the fledgling drank from him.

Ed groaned and lapped at the blood. He was the only fledgling who was allowed to drink this close to Jerry's jugular vein and he reveled in this fact. After a while Ed pulled back and licked his lips. He could tell when he was starting to push the limit.

Jerry smiled and began to remove his pants and underwear. He pulled Ed's legs apart and positioned himself at the young male's tight hole. He was pleased to hear Ed whimper at his erection pressing against his entrance.

"Jerry god yes." Ed panted and tried to stay as still as possible for him.

Jerry grinned and thrust into Ed firm but somehow gentle.

Ed howled, half out of pain, half out of pleasure. "Ah Jerry!" he gasped as the master vampire began moving in and out of him.

Jerry groaned. It had been a while since he had slept with Ed and he forgot how tight the boy was.

Ed moaned and wrapped his legs around Jerry's waist bucking into every one of Jerry's thrusts. "Fuck unnh.." He panted.

Jerry growled as his primal side took over and he sped up. "Moan for me again." Jerry panted out the order.

Ed moaned hotly for his master. "Ohh Jerry god right there." Gasped Ed as Jerry hit his sweet spot.

Jerry purred and reached down to stroke Ed's hard, now weeping member. "Mmm Ed, My Ed." He whispered in Ed's ear causing a whimper to come from the younger male.

Ed gasped and bucked up into Jerry's hand wildly. "Jerry.. oh god I'm close." He whimpered.

Jerry purred and licked Ed's bite mark affectionately. "Mm already?" he asked huskily.

Ed blushed and moaned. "Yeah." He panted digging his human finger nails into Jerry's shoulder blades.

Jerry grunted at the pain but it only made him go harder and faster into Ed.

Ed moaned again this time louder than before. "J-Jerry!" he gasped as Jerry's hand sped up its strokes.

Jerry moaned and leaned in to bite Ed's neck to heighten his pleasure even more.

Ed arched and moaned loudly again. "Ahh Jer-ry!" he moaned loudly beginning to buck violently up into Jerry's hand. He was so very close now.

Jerry growled sexily and drank some of Ed's blood. He knew Ed couldn't hold on much longer.

After a few minutes Ed gasped and his muscles tightened around Jerry's pulsing member. "Jerry fuck.. Jerry, oh my god!" he howled and came hard into his master's hand.

Jerry smirked and let himself cum hard inside Ed. He slumped over on the younger male and pulled out of him, then unlatched his fangs from Ed's shoulder.

Ed lay there panting even though he didn't need to anymore. The habit of breathing was stuck with him. He glanced up at Jerry. "It's been a while since you've had sex with me." He said softly.

Jerry smiled "Well it's a very special occasion." He whispered.

Ed's eyebrows knitted together. "What's the occasion?" he asked confused.

Jerry chuckled. "It will soon be your fourth year with me so I got you a present." He murmured almost lovingly. He got up off the bed and began pulling on his pants.

Ed's eyebrows shot up. "What? Really?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows.

Jerry nodded. "Yeah and she's a beauty." He said with a grin.

Ed looked at him and grinned. "What'd you get me?" he asked his fangs extended.

Jerry smirked "Put on your clothes and come see." He said and with that he turned and left the room.

Ed hopped off the bed and quickly cleaned himself off then got redressed. He followed Jerry's scent upstairs to his bedroom.

Jerry was leaning against the right side of the door waiting for Ed. Once Ed was there he swung open the door to reveal a sexily dressed Samira sitting on the bed staring at the window.

Ed looked at Jerry, his eyes wide. "She's mine?" he asked. This caused Samira to get up looking startled.

Jerry smirked. "Yeah although you know the rules of the hierarchy." He murmured.

Ed nodded. "In other words you want some fun with her too." He said with a grin.

Jerry nodded and looked over the girl standing before him. "I might." He said with a smirk.

Samira blushed at the thought of them sharing her.

Jerry chuckled as if reading her mind. "Such a naughty girl." He whispered as he and Ed stepped into the room. He knew they were intimidating her and that is exactly what he wanted.

Samira backed up until she was pressed against the wall. Was this really how her life was going to be from now on? Being someone's plaything. "Peter." She whispered closing her eyes. She was a little scared of where her new life might take her.

"We'll let you catch up with your cousin for a while then you can come meet the family." Jerry said.

Ed nodded his agreement then the two men turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3, Welcome to the Family

Chapter 3:

It was around 2:30 am when Ed and Jerry came back to Samira. She looked at them and felt her heart speed up. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or from excitement. She wasn't sure why but she thought she might be getting comfortable with them.

The two men both grinned at her, Jerry eyeing her with amusement in his eyes as he grinned down at her. "Come meet the family." Jerry murmured to Samira.

Ginger got up and left the room ahead of them to check that everyone else was awake. She was under orders to wake them if they weren't.

Samira glanced at Ed and bit her lip a little. She felt something for her new master but she couldn't quite place what it was. It was something like what she felt for Peter but also somehow different. Although now that she looked at them both there was something about Jerry she liked as well.

Jerry smirked. He an Ed could both see she liked at least one of them by her heartbeat. Of course it didn't matter to Jerry whether she liked him or not although sometimes it did make things easier.

Ed turned and shared a grin with Jerry for a moment before looking back at Samira. He couldn't help looking over the girl that was now his. He smiled as he examined the dress Ginger had picked out for her younger cousin. It was tattered like the one Jerry had picked out for Amy when he had turned her but instead of white it was red with black lace.

Jerry smiled as he watched Ed shake himself free of his hypnosis and examine Samira. "Do you like her?" he asked softly from his place leaning against the doorframe.

Ed tore his gaze away from the corset like bodice of Samira's dress and whirl around to look at him, a grin on his face. "She's perfect." He said. Then he turned to take a whiff of her scent, leaning in close to her neck. "She smells amazing."

Samira blushed and sucked in a soft breath because of how close he was. Her heartbeat sped up more and she noticed Ed smile. She suddenly wanted him to bite her.

"She's very special Ed. Can you tell why?" Jerry asked watching the two interact with slight interest. Usually Jerry didn't care if his fledglings liked each other but this was a different case. Ed was his most treasured fledgling. There had only been one other fledgling he had cared this much for and that was Samira's father although they hadn't been as intimate as Jerry and Ed were.

Ed turned to him and shook his head. "No, but her scent is.. different almost sweet but somehow bitter at the same time. I like it." He said slowly, a smile creeping onto his handsome but nerdy face.

Jerry smiled and chuckled. "Come on lets go downstairs then you two can have some time alone." He said with a light smirk.

Ed smiled and looked at Samira. "Come on let's go introduce you to the family." He said and the two of them moved to follow Jerry downstairs to the basement. Ed noticed her stop and turned to look at her again.

Samira looked down for a moment then looked back at Ed. She watched as he gestured for her to follow Jerry out of the room. She took a careful step toward him and noticed him smile. His smile was kind and one that would look human to anyone who didn't know the truth. She carefully followed him out of the room. She felt oddly calm near him.

Down in the basement Ginger was waking the fledglings one by one. Mark and Adam were already awake when she came down. She glanced at them "Don't start. We don't have time for your issues today." She told Mark with one of her classic sassy tones to her voice.

Mark rolled his eyes slightly and continued watching Adam hungrily but not advancing on him. He knew that Jerry would be down any minute. Plus Ginger was watching and he knew she would defend Adam if she had to. By now Mark had turned a girl, making her his own. The girl's name was Laura and she had come pretty willingly, for the most part.

At that moment Laura began to stir. She rolled over toward Mark and opened her eyes sleepily. When she saw Mark she hugged on to his arm and snuggled into his form. "Morning baby." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him deeply. Laura had light brown hair with blonde highlights in it and her eyes were a murky green.

Mark wrapped his arm around her lovingly. "Good morning." He whispered kissing her neck.

Ginger watched them wishing she had a mate. She was like the mother of the clan but her and Jerry weren't at all intimate. She looked down at Adam who was sitting a short distance away from her feet.

Adam sighed and glanced at her. He smiled a little at his mother figure. He was very close to Ginger since he had lost his mother so tragically.

A few more minutes passed before Jerry came down, Ed a yard behind him holding Samira's hand as he lead her down to the basement floor. When Jerry came down he surveyed the room to make sure everyone was there and awake.

Everyone looked up in awe except for Ginger and Adam who both smiled. Mark gaped and Laura glared at him when she noticed.

Adam stood and came over to Ed and Jerry. "Can I?" he asked. Jerry looked at Ed and Ed smiled, nodding to his friend to go ahead.

Adam looked her over before leaning over and taking a small whiff of her scent. "She's beautiful and wow she smells good." He murmured looking back at Ed.

Ed smiled at his old friend. "Thanks and guess what, Jerry gave her to me. She's all mine." He said grinning with pride and straightening up a little.

Adam looked at him in surprise. "Really? That's awesome!" he said and high fived Ed. The two of smiled and shared a look for a moment before Adam turned his attention back to Samira. Ed watched him look over his knew prize.

"So she's the geek princess big deal." Huffed Laura annoyed with Mark gawking at Samira.

Mark blinked and looked at Laura hugging her close. "I still choose you." He whispered in her ear and grabbed it between his front teeth.

Laura let out a squeak and giggled throwing her arms around Mark and kissing him hotly.

Jerry smiled at their display of affection. "This is Samira please make her feel at home." He said to them. He turned to Samira and said. "You've already met Adam and of course you know your cousin Ginger." He said.

Adam smiled at Samira and shook her hand. "Welcome." He said smiling a little more as he softly spoke. It was obvious that Adam was usually a little more on the shy side then most people.

Ed smiled at this then said "The asshole jock over there is Mark and the girl glued to him is his mate Laura." He pointed to them.

Samira smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said looking at Adam. She hated jocks they had always looked at her ass and made crude comments behind her back. She glanced at Ed and kissed him firmly. She knew Mark was watching and she wanted him to know she chose geeks over jocks.

Ed was taking back by this but didn't fight it. He kissed back fervently. He placed his hands on her hips as the kiss continued.

Jerry and Ginger watched looking pleased. Ginger glanced at Jerry and smiled. "They are quite good together." She said moving over to him.

Adam blushed as he watched and looked away shyly. He didn't want to intrude on their moment, even though it wasn't exactly private.

Mark's jaw dropped and his eyes darkened. He busied himself with making out with Laura, who seemed to be pleased by this.

Ginger sighed in exasperation. "Those two I swear and now their mates seem to be just as bad." She muttered her eyes moving from Mark and Laura to Samira and Ed.

Samira blushed a little at the word mate but she didn't let it distract her from the heavy kisses she was giving Ed.

Jerry gave a bark of laughter. "It's quite amusing. Plus it's as normal as anything for those two boys." He replied.

Samira smiled and took hold of Ed's hand as she broke the kiss. She suddenly looked shy again, but only slightly. She bit the inside of her lip and looked at Ed smiling.

Ed smiled down at Samira for a moment before turning and glancing at Adam. 'what d'ya think?' he asked without speaking.

Adam smiled and nodded his approval. 'I think she's perfect for you.' He replied back. The thing Adam liked the best about the relationship he shared with Ed is that they didn't always have to speak to communicate. All they had to do was share a look and they could speak to each other as clearly as if they were speaking out loud.

Samira seemed to notice their connection and she looked away smiling a little. She hadn't had a chance to have friends like that. With her emotional scars it had been hard for her to get close to others.

Jerry's smile turned into a leer as he glanced at Samira and saw her shiver. He could tell she knew he was looking at her and he chuckled. She was actually very attractive in his mind. He wondered what Daemion would do if he told him about their late night adventures if they were indeed to have any.

Ed chuckled as he sensed the shiver that came off his shiny new toy. 'We get to have alone time after this.' Ed went on with his silent conversation, glancing at Samira to indicate the 'We' in his statement.

Adam's smile broke into a grin. "You lucky bastard." He replied. He was happy for Ed but sometimes he got jealous of the special treatment Ed received.

Ed laughed and nodded. He glanced at Samira who smiled back at him. He couldn't help feeling as if he was falling for this girl then again maybe it was just lust he was feeling for her.

Adam could sense his old friend's feelings and he smiled. "It's nice to meet you formally." He said to Samira before stepping aside so the others could come up.

Just then Jerry spoke, "Well.. Come say hello to her." He said. The 3 unknown vampires of the clan stood and came forward; one by one they introduced themselves. First, came a tall girl with long auburn hair and piercing gray eyes. "Hello I'm Adriana." She said and shook Samira's hand.

Samira smiled at how kind Adriana was. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." She replied. She noticed Adriana looked to be about 19 or 20.

The next one to come up was a shorter girl with a short black punk like hair cut and emerald eyes. "Hello I'm Dayna." She said. Dayna looked around 16 or 17, but in truth she was older then Adriana.

Samira bowed her head. "Nice to meet you as well." She said. She looked down and noticed that Adriana was holding Dayna's hand. Samira's eyebrow's shot up and she looked at the two of them. "Are you two ma- I mean lovers?" she asked, curiosity in her voice.

Adriana laughed as she noticed Samira's eyebrows rise as she looked from one to the other. "Yes we are." She replied she had a voice that was on the deeper side for a woman.

Dayna nodded. "We've been together for 97 years now." She said and hugged Adriana's arm. Dayna's voice was light and airy compared to Adriana's deep and earthy tone.

Samira smiled. "Wow that's impressive." She said with a small laugh. She felt happy for the two women.

Adriana smiled. "Thank you." She said and glanced down at Dayna lovingly.

Samira watched the two women step down and she gazed into the eyes of the girl who had been standing behind them. She was slender and had a slight feminine figure. She had deep blue eyes that had an almost purple hue to them and short black hair that swept over her right eye.

"Hey the name's Jett, short for Jettani." The girl said. She was clearly of Asian descent. She leaned in and kissed Samira on the cheek in welcome. "Welcome to the family kid." She said. She looked to be around 24, although Samira had no idea how many years the girl had been 24.

Samira was taken off guard by the kiss. "Uhh thanks." She said looking a little flustered. She glanced at Ginger who was watching Jett with a familiar look in her eyes. The look Ginger was giving Jett was close to the lustful way she used to look at Peter.

Jett grinned and glanced at Ed who wasn't sure he liked the fact that she had kissed his new prize. "Don't worry Evil I'm not after her." Jett murmured to Ed.

Ed's eyes inked over and he let out a soft but primal growl. "You better not." He hissed possessively.

Jerry smirked at the sight of Ed defending what was now his property. Jettani had always been spunky enough to push at people's boundaries. The only person she didn't push with was him. Jerry had taken Jettani under his wing like he had done with Daemion. He thought of her as a daughter more so then any of his other fledglings.

Daemion and Jettani both had a very dark primal side to them that had gotten them into major trouble in their normal lives, Jettani more so then Daemion. At the age of 7 she had watched her mother being burned alive for being a witch in the early 1700s by her own father. Her father had been a judge and did his best to sweep the facts about his wife's life under the rug. 8 horrible years later the Judge found out Jettani was never his and flew into a rage and killed the man who really was Jett's father. That night he beat Jettani to a bleeding mess and threw her out into the cold night. Jettani hobbled along trying desperately to find someone who would take her in. She ended up being taken in by a witch in hiding and falling for her. When she was 18 however her bad luck came back around and the Judge condemned them both to death for being witches. Jettani was flogged as her lover watched then Jett was forced to watch as her lover, Marie was burned alive.

Jerry was there in the crowd and watched as Jettani's full power broke free and knocked out the guard near her. The flamed licked at Marie's body as Jett broke her bonds and ran forward to her lover. He grinned maliciously knowing this girl would be useful to have in his flock. He stepped forward to help her. Jerry had told Jettani he could help her take revenge on the judge who had killed her mother, father and lover in exchange for her loyalty. Jettani had agreed and once she was turned she made the judge her first victim. No one but Jerry and Daemion knew Jettani's story and that is just the way she liked it.

Jerry put his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Calm down Ed. Jett is not someone you want to take on when you're not thinking clearly." He said softly.

Jett smirked and nodded. "Yeah remember I'm much older then you." She said. Her smirk turned into a sneer as Ed growled and stepped forward.

"Both of you relax." Said Ginger and Ed backed down hearing the tone in his mother figures voice.

"Alright now that you've all got acquainted it's time for some of us to go out and hunt." Said Jerry sternly.

At his words Mark, Adam, Ed and Adrianna stepped forward. Mark and Adrianna kissed their mates goodbye then headed upstairs.

Ed turned to Samira and smiled. "You stay here and bond I'll be back in a little while." He murmured and kissed her before heading upstairs with Adam and Jerry.


End file.
